Pokemon Fire Red and Leaf Green: My Way
by Aura Master
Summary: What would happen if Red, Blue and Green started their journey at the same time. Based off of Fire Red and Leaf Green and the Manga. BurningLeaf Shipping, One-sided Oldrivalshipping. Note: Green is a girl and Blue is a guy!
1. Starting the Journey

**Me: Hello people! I got this idea from playing Pokemon Fire Red and reading a story about Fire Red. So, I'll do my best.**

**Random Reader: Here is the Lucky Shipping story you wanted.**

**Note: Blue: boy  
>Green: girl<strong>

_**Starting the Journey**_

An alarm clock buzzed getting a groan from a ten year old boy. He sat up, yawned and scowled at the machine and slammed his fist on it, smashing it completely. He shook his head and got up, getting ready to get dressed. He went to his bathroom and in a few minutes he got out, fully dressed. He wore a red cap over his shaggy brown hair which was spiked in the back. He wore a red vest with black short sleeves over a black short sleeve shirt. He wore sky blue jeans and red and black male running shoes. He was Red Ketchum of Pallet Town.

He walked downstairs to see his mom sitting at the family/coffee table drinking some coffee.

Red's mom turned to him, "Oh, hi honey, are you ready to start your journey?" His mom asked. Red just nodded. A little known fact about Red: He didn't really talk that much, only when it was really important.

"I saw on T.V. that all boys leave home someday. Here, they belonged to your father. I want you to have them." Red's mom handed him black fingerless gloves. Red took them and slipped them on, a perfect fit. Red smiled and nodded, getting his yellow backpack and left. He walked out of his house to the fresh cool breeze of Pallet Town.

Red looked around the small town to see his rival's house to his left, and Professor Oak's lab south of his rival's house. He walked north to the exit when he stepped in grass, entering Route 1. He was about to go forward when he heard someone's voice stop him.

"Wait don't go in, wild pokemon live there!" Red turned to the voice to see a man in what looked like in his 50's, wearing a white lab coat with a brown undershirt, brown pants and black shoes. His grey hair was spiked forward.

"You need a pokemon for your protection, come with me." Oak said and started walking to his lab, Red following. When they entered Red looked around and saw different machines and assistants working on them. They walked forward and Red saw his childhood rival Blue Oak. He had his auburn his spiked forward but much more wild. He wore a black short sleeve T-shirt, purple pants and wore a necklace and a purple and yellow yin-yang yo on it.

Blue turned and smirked at Red, "Well if it isn't the loser." Blue teased. Red just rolled his eyes and stood next to Blue listening to what Professor had to say.

"Gramps I'm fed up with waiting!" Blue shouted getting everyone's attention in the lab.

Oak raised an eyebrow, "Blue? Let me think... Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait! Here Red. On that table over there are three poke balls. Inside these poke balls are three pokemon. When I was young I was a serious pokemon trainer. But in my old age now I only have these three pokemon left. Go on, go ahead and choose one!" Blue's grandpa said and pointed to the three poke balls at the table.

"Hey no fair gramps what about me!" Blue shouted in protest! Red just rolled his eyes at his rival's immature behavior and Oak sighed.

"Hold on Blue you'll get one in a second." Oak tried to calm down his anxious grandson. Red nodded and walked to the three and was about to let the three out to see them when Professor Oak grabbed the right one from Red confusing the two rivals.

Oak chuckled nervously, "Sorry, but this one was reserved by a trainer before you two got here, so sorry." Blue stomped his foot in anger while Red just shrugged and let the two pokemon out. The left one was a red and orange lizard with a tail and a flame on its tip. The middle one was green and it walked on four legs with a bulb on its back.

"These two are Charmander and Bulbasaur. Charmander is a fire type while Bulbasaur is a grass type. Go ahead and choose Red." Oak clarified. Red picked up Charmander's ball when Blue shoved Red into the wall and pulled Charmander into the ball. Blue now owns Charmander while Red is experiencing back pain!

Red groaned and got up, "Stupid Oak." Red mumbled and got up, rubbing his sore back. Red grabbed Bulbasaur's ball and sucked him in. Red now owns Bulbasaur!

Red was about to leave when he and Blue heard the door. They turned to see a girl their age with long chestnut hair with sparkling emerald green eyes. She wore a white hat with a red poke ball symbol on it. She wore a blue tank top with a black lining at the neck hole and at the bottom of her shirt also wearing a frilly red skirt. Red noticed that she wore the pink and white female running shoes.

"Professor Oak I'm here...for...my..." She trailed off her face heating up the stares she was getting from Red and Blue. To Red, she was interesting and to Blue she just looked flat out hot.

Oak cleared his throat getting everyone's attention, "Red, Blue, this is Green. She was the one who reserved the other pokemon. Speaking of which, here Green." Oak tossed Green the other starter Squirtle to Green.

"Nice to meet you Green." Blue said acting unusually sweet for a change. Red furrowed his eyebrow's together seeing right through Blue's trick.

_Bastard, he's trying to get on Green's good side, so like him. _Red was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see Green trying to get his attention.

"Red, Red you in there?" Green waved a hand in front of his face. Blue just put a hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"I've known this idiot for a long time and he doesn't like to talk much. Red, how about a pokemon battle?" Blue asked snapping Red out of his thoughts. Red gave a twisted grin and got out his poke ball and brought out Bulbasaur. Blue chuckled and brought out his Charmander.

Blue started, "Charmander Scratch!" Charmander ran towards Bulbasaur who just stood there, which made Green confused.

_Why isn't Red telling Bulbasaur to dodge?" _Green thought to herself confused. At the last second Bulbasaur dodged and dashed in for a Tackle, shocking Green, Oak and Blue.

_How did Bulbasaur do that without a command? _That was on everyone's mind. The spamming between Tackle and Scratch went on until Bulbasaur landed a critical hit, K.O'ing his weakness.

Blue returned Charmander, "Damn I picked the wrong pokemon! Oh well, I'll train and beat you someday loser." Blue was about to walk out the door when he turned back to Red, "Oh, and I'll remind my sister not to give you a Town Map. Haha, smell ya later gramps, Red. See you later Green." Blue winked at Green and left, leaving a flustered Green and a mad Red.

Red sighed and was about to leave when Green called him back, "Wait, can I come with, I need to stop at the Poke Mart in Viridian." Red nodded and gestured Green to follow him. She complied and followed him. Outside Red stopped short and looked towards Blue's house.

"Uh Red, why are we stopping?" Green asked confused. Red walked to his rival's house and went inside. After a few minutes he came back out with two objects in his hands. Red walked a couple of feet before tossing one of the objects to Green who caught it. She opened it to show a map of Kanto!

Green's eyes sparkled, "Is this a Town Map?" Green asked shocked. She looked up to see Red hovering over her with a grin on his face. She felt the blood rush to her face and jumped back a little causing Red to laugh a little. Red stopped and nodded confirming that she had a Town Map. She placed it in her backpack and she and Red continued walking through Route 1 and into Viridian City.

At the entrance Green turned to Red, "Now stay here for a minute I have to head to the Poke Mart to pick up a package." Red nodded and she ran to the Poke Mart leaving Red at the entrance. Red started thinking and shrugged, why not train. He walked through the grasses of Route 1 when he spotted a blue blur and brought out Bulbasaur and he and his starter started running when they just barely dodged a Rapid Spin. The creature revealed himself as a Squirtle, one of the starters of Kanto!

Red smirked, "You're mine! Bulbasaur Tackle!" Red screamed. Bulbasaur started running at full speed towards the Squirtle but it dodged easily with Rapid Spin and charged and hit Bulbasaur with a full power Tackle sending the poison-grass type skidding next to Red.

Red growled, "Bulbasaur grab it with your vines and slam it to the ground and hit it with a full power Tackle!" Before Squirtle had a chance to move its arms were wrapped in Bulbasaur's vines and lifted up, then slammed into the ground. Bulbasaur retracted his vines and ran at full speed and slammed its head at Squirtle sending it flying through the sky.

Red smirked, _Thank god I was able to get one of Oak's Poke Ball's before leaving. _"Go Poke Ball!" Red screamed and threw the red and white metal ball at the Squirtle. The ball hit and opened up bringing out a red beam covering Squirtle sucking it into the ball. The ball shook about 7 times before it gave off a _ding _signifying that he captured Squirtle. Red walked over with a hurt Bulbasaur behind him and picked up the ball and smirked.

He heard Green's voice, "Ok I got it!" Red looked over and saw Green holding a medium sized package. Red blinked and sweatdropped.

Green grunted, "Can I get some help here?" Green pleaded to Red. Red shrugged and lifted the box from Green's arms and held it as if it were a small rock.

Green blinked, "Wow, how can you lift that?" Green scratched her head. Red gave a smirk and shrugged the best he could and started walking towards Pallet Town with Green following. It wasn't long before they reached Pallet Town and Professor Oak's lab.

Green opened the door, "I'm back!" Green said loud enough for Oak to hear. Blue and Oak turned to see Green and Red, but to them it was someone who was carrying a box.

"It's nice to see you're back Green but where's Red?" Oak asked as Green and the person with the box come to them. They suddenly heard a _thump _and a muffled noise and turned to see Blue trapped under the box and Red sitting on the box with a happy grin and a peace sign. Green and Oak sweatdropped at the scene as did everyone in the lab.

Professor Oak chuckled, "Well, at least we know he's here." Soon Blue threw the box off of him and Red and the box were sent to the floor. Blue turned to Red and lifted him by the collar.

"I outta put you in the hospital for doing that!" Blue shook Red furiously giving the young man a headache and a status ailment: confusion. Blue let Red go and he fell to the floor. After a few minutes the three were standing again but Red was still trying to get over his dizziness.

"Well gramps why did you call us back?" Blue asked and gave a side glare to Red who just smirked.

Oak coughed, "Ah yes, I have a task for you." The three trainer's eyebrow's raised. "I want you three to fill device called a pokedex. When you show this little camera to the pokemon in-front of you, it can give you details on the pokemon. I want you to fill this device up with all the pokemon here or I can't complete my research. Can you do it for me?" Professor Oak asked and brought out one of the pokedex's to show them.

For the first time to any of them, "Sure, we won't mind." Red said getting everyone's attention.

Red noticed the looks, "What, just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I don't talk at all." Red gave a beaming smile showing his pearly white teeth causing Green to blush and hide herself under her cap, only Professor Oak noticing.

"Wow, it's a miracle: THE LOSER RED FINALLY SPEAKS!" Blue screamed to the heavens getting a fist to the head by an annoyed Red.

"Yes, do we can gamprs. I'll beat the los-" Blue fell unconscious from Red's punch earning a victory laugh from Red and a giggle from Green. Red smiled, a cute giggle.

"Ok than you two can leave and I'll give one to Blue once he wakes up, I hope." Oak said and tapped Blue with his foot. Red and Green grabbed their pokedex's and left the lab.

Red turned to Green, "Well, see you later Green. Who now's we may see each other sooner or later." Red said and shrugged, looking at the sky.

Green nodded, "You're right Red, well I'll be leaving, later Red!" Green ran out of Pallet to start her journey as soon as possible. Red looked after her than a noise interrupted his thoughts.

"RED I'LL KILL YOU!" Red turned around than started running away from Blue who had a bump on his head. Red was laughing all the way out of Pallet to the journey ahead of him.

**Me: There is chapter one of Pokemon Fire Red: My Way.**

**Note: If you still don't get it, it's about what would happen if Red, Blue and Green started their journey at the same time. I got an idea from another story to start this story, so I'm sorry if this gets you mad, well, if I got the idea from you anyway.**


	2. Heading To Pewter

**Me: Hello readers! Welcome to chapter 2 of Pokemon FR and LG: My Way!**

**Note: The reason for making Blue a boy and Green a girl is because in Gold, Silver, Crystal and Gold and Silver's remakes you face Blue (boy) in the Viridian Gym and plus I felt like doing the original Japanese style. So I'm sorry if you guys wanted Blue a girl, but I couldn't help it.**

_**Heading To Pewter**_

**Red's POV...  
><strong>I was at the end of Route 1 behind a tree hiding from Blue's rampage. I peeked around the tree to see Blue shrugging and heading to Viridian.

I chuckled. _What an idiot. _I came out from the tree I was hiding behind and walked to Viridian City a second time. I decided to go to the Poke Mart to buy some items. After a few minutes of browsing I bought some poke balls and around ten antidotes and 5 potions, knowing what type of pokemon live in Viridian Forest. After exiting the mart I looked towards the west exit of Viridian with focused eyes for a minute. I shook my head: knew that something would happen. I decided to save that for another time.

I brought out Bulbasaur and Squirtle, "Ok guys, were going to be traveling through Viridian Forest and there are bug and poison type pokemon there. Now I know they can't poison you Bulbasaur but Squirtle, they can so I want you to be careful, ok?" I asked them. The two nodded with determination in their eyes. I laughed and we tracked through the rest of Viridian and into the forest where we were met with a yellow shock with we barely dodged.

**Normal POV...  
><strong>Red, Bulbasaur and Squirtle were darting their eyes everywhere to see where the shock came from, but it wasn't there. Red narrowed his eyes but shrugged.

Red glanced down to his pokemon, "How 'bout some training guys?" He asked them. They gave determined smiles and nodded. The three trekked through Viridian Forest, battling pokemon like Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle and Kakuna. Red also battled a few Bug Catcher's, but beat them easily because all they had were bug pokemon. About halfway through the forest Red, Squirtle and Bulbasaur dodged another yellow bolt coming at them but Red saw a yellow blur and immediately whipped out his poke dex scanning the blue.

"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon: It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt." The pokedex beeped.

Red smirked, _If he's trying to test me he's on. _His Bulbasaur and Squirtle, almost as if reading his mind, nodded and gave grins showing they were with Red. They started to try and find the Pikachu when they heard a shriek of terror. Red stopped short along with his pokemon and darted their eyes everywhere trying to find the noise. Red narrowed his eyes and closed them, trying to deafen out any other voices and tried to focus on the screech. He focused it and ran over to it Bulbasaur and Squirtle following. Red starts to hear buzzing and dashes behind a tree with his pokemon following.

They hear a voice, "Get away from me you stupid bugs, someone help!" Red blinked, hearing a familiar voice.

Red's eyes widened, _That's Green! _Red returned Squirtle and Bulbasaur and climbed up the tree, peeking down. I a few minutes she saw Green running for her life with about six Beedrill following her. Red was about to jump down and help her when a chill went down his spine.

Red closed his eyes, "Crap." Red turned around and saw three angry Beedrill staring him down. Red gulped and fell down the tree landing on his back. He looked up to see the three Beedrill coming towards him with their stingers out, full of poison. Red rolled out of the way and stumbled up running, unknowingly, to Green and the other Beedrill. He repeatedly dodged Poison Stings, String Shots and Twineedle's when a Pin Missile stabbed his right foot, causing him to scream and fall to the ground.

Red grabbed his ankle, "Damn." He checked his ankle and saw it bleeding, heavily. Red tried to reach for his pokemon but the pain in his leg was too much and he had to hold it, leaving him defenseless. As one of the Beedrill was about to stab him when a Thundershock zapped the Beedrill to the ground. Red looked behind him to see a Pikachu helping him. Red gave a small smile before blacking out.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu launched a Quick Attack at one of the other Beedrill's and sent another Thundershock at the last standing Beedrill and launched an Iron Tail at the Beedrill in-front of him, K.O'ing him. Pikachu turned around to see a Beedrill guarding his friend who was planning to use a Poison Jab on Red. Pikachu zipped past the guarding Beedrill to the one about to use Poison Jab and used his tail to turn the Beedrill around and ran out of the way just in time for the Guarding Beedrill to use Sludge Bomb hitting his friend, K.O'ing him.

The last Beedrill turned to Pikachu with an angry expression on his face. He launched multiple Pin Missiles at Pikachu but he dodged with Quick Attack and Agility. Pikachu launched a Flash attack blinding Beedrill for a short time. Pikachu took his chance and brought out Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"Bulba Bulbasaur? (What happened?)" Bulbasaur asked the Pikachu that was in-front of him.

"Pika Pi Pikachu. (Your trainer was hurt and I saved him, grab him and follow me, I know a place.)" Pikachu said and pointed to the unconscious Red. Bulbasaur and Squirtle looked over Red and saw a pool of red liquid coming from his right foot. Bulbasaur and Squirtle freak out and Bulbasaur grabbed Red's shoulders by his vines and started pulling forward while Squirtle got under Red and tried to lift him up as best as he could and both followed Pikachu but couldn't with their small bodies. They heard rustling and got into a battle position and saw the 6 other Beedrill that were chasing Green.

"B-Bulba. (We're dead.)" Bulbasaur gulped at the Beedrill who got angry seeing their fallen comrades.

Squirtle nodded, "Squirt. (Ya, should we run?)" Squirtle asked them. Pikachu scowled at the two in protest.

"Pika Pikachu Pi! (Listen to what you two are saying! Are you REALLY going to abandon your trainer in his time of need?)" Pikachu screamed at them. The bulb and shell pokemon shook their heads no and got in battle stances, ready to battle them. Unbeknownst to them Green was following the Beedrill to see where they went.

Each took on two Beedrill. Squirtle just went berserk and attacked his two Beedrill with Rapid Spin, bouncing off of everything as a rebound. Bulbasaur used his vines and grabbed one of the Beedrill and threw it into his partner launching them to the ground. Bulbasaur then launched a seed from his bulb and landed on the Beedrill bringing vines and constricting them. A red light started sucking energy from them.

Bulbasaur smirked, "Bulba Bulbasaur! (How do you like my new move: Leech Seed! Haha stupid bugs!)" Bulbasaur laughed at the two helpless stinger pokemon. Pikachu dodged the last two Beedrill's attacks with Quick Attack and launched Iron Tails K.O'ing them with ease. They heard another rustling in the bushes near them and covered Red. They calmed down when they saw only a girl.

"What happened to Red?" Green asked them seeing Red unconscious. The three pokemon barred their teeth but Green just moved forward showing them that she wasn't afraid. She bent down and looked over Red until she saw a pool of blood around Red's right foot. She lifted his pant leg up to see a needle in his leg with blood pouring from it. She gasped and turned to Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

"Guys can you help me lift him? The exits near here." Green asked them. They nodded and did their best to lift him up. Green held his arm around her to keep him up, Squirtle and Bulbasaur held Red's legs and Pikachu was in-front of them watching and hearing everything. Soon they reached the exit and all were tired out. They entered the place and collapsed, breathing heavily. Green looked at Red and heard him groan.

Green helped Red sit up, "Are you alright Red?" Green asked helping him stand up. Red stumbled but nodded and smiled at Green a little but winced when he put pressure on his right foot.

"Hold still Red, let me see if I can take that needle out." Red sat in a chair near him and lifted up his foot. Green located the needle and pulled it out making more blood come out. Green yelped a little at the blood and jumped back. She dug through her backpack furiously while Red put pressure on the wound to try and make it stop bleeding. Green got out a pad and some gauze wrap. She put a pad on the wound and wrapped the gauze around his ankle and sealed it with some pins.

"There you go all done." Green stood up with a victory smile on her face. Red stood up and started walking. Most of the pain was gone but it was still a little tough for him to walk on his foot. That was when he noticed the Pikachu.

"So, you the Pikachu who attacked us in Viridian Forest?" Red asked the Pikachu who gave a peace sign.

Green just noticed something, "Hold on a moment, how did you get a Squirtle, did you steal mine?" Green asked accusingly. Red just snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"What, you calling me a thief?" Red mocked Green. Green checked her backpack and found Squirtle's poke ball.

"Well, if you didn't take mine how did you get one?" Green put her hands on her hips with a small glare in her eyes.

Red laughed, "Remember when you went to get that package in Viridian?" Green nods, "Ya that's when." Red said and rubbed his foot to hopefully sooth the pain. Before anyone knew it Red threw a poke ball at Pikachu who was caught off guard and got sucked in the ball. Before he had a chance to escape the poke ball gave off a _ding_.

"What the hell Red?" Green asked shocked that Red would do that.

Red sighed, "Tell me what's more important, resting my foot or battling?" Red asked Green with a raised eyebrow.

Green flushed from embarrassment, "I, guess you're right. Well, we should get to Pewter City and get a room from the Pokemon Center before nightfall." Red nodded and they walked to Pewter City to see it was mostly a rock place, even the gym entrance was made of rock!

"Ooh, it's almost dark let's hurry." Green said and rushed towards the Pokemon Center Red following. They were able to make it inside before it closed.

"Hello how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked the two when she noticed them come in.

"Yes, two things, 1) Can we have a room with two beds and 2) Can you check my friend's ankle? He was shot with a Pin Missile and I was able to get gauze over it, but I was wondering if you had anything to heal it." Green asked and pointed to Red who was sitting on the couch rubbing his still sore ankle.

Nurse Joy nodded, "Sure. Here are your keys, you are in room 3-A. And can you please bring your friend over here so I may check on the ankle?" Green nodded and walked over to Red and helped him to Nurse Joy and she took him to the examination room while Green walked up to her room. A few minutes later Red got out of the examination room with his ankle almost fully healed.

"Now be sure not to get that ankle hurt and don't put too much pressure on it or the wound will open up again." Nurse Joy sternly to Red who was walking up the stairs to his and Green's room. When he reached 3-A he knocked and a few seconds later Green opened the door.

"Hey Red, what did Nurse Joy say?" Green asked and let Red in. He sat down on one of the beds and laid down, his pokemon at his feet.

Red took off his hat, "She said to just not to put too much pressure on it. *yawns* I'm tired, night Green." Red dozed off along with his pokemon.

Green giggled, _Must be tired from Viridian Forest, oh well, I guess I'll go to sleep to. _Blue took off her hat and got in her own bed for some shut eye.

**Next morning...  
><strong>Green felt a bright light hit her eyes, forcing them to open. She yawned and sat up scratching her head. She looked at Red's bed and noticed he was gone along with his pokemon. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes when she noticed a not on his bed. She got up and walked over and picked it up, reading it.

_Dear Green,_

_Went out for training and went to get the Boulder Badge. Don't know when I'll be back, so do what you usually do._

_From,  
>Red<em>

_Well, at least I know where he is. I think I should also train and get my badge also. _Green thought and got ready and left. She stopped by Nurse Joy and gave her back the room keys and left.

**With Red...  
><strong>Red was walking towards the south exit of Pewter City and let out Bulbasaur, Pikachu and Squirtle who looked at Red.

"Ok guys were going up against a Gym Leader who is much stronger so how about we train before facing him?" Red asked. The three nodded and they spread out for some training while Red meditated. After a half-hour of training Pikachu was at level 16, Bulbasaur was at level 14 and Squirtle was at level 15. Red thought it was enough training and they healed up at the Pokemon Center than went to the Pewter Gym.

When Red entered he saw a man battling Green.

As his last pokemon fell, "No Geodude! Return, nice job Green, here is the Boulder Badge." The leader said and tossed the badge to Green who caught it.

"Nice job Green." Red said from behind her startling Green and the Gym Leader. Green turned around to see Red leaning against the wall giving of a smirk.

"Uh, hi Red, you wanna battle Brock now?" Green asked Red who nodded and walked to where Green was and she stepped aside.

Brock the gym leader took out a poke ball, "Since your friend has beaten two of my pokemon we'll just make this a one-on-one battle. That ok with you Red?" Brock asked. Red nodded and brought out Bulbasaur, who barred its teeth ready for battle.

Brock smirked, "I'm glad I have this pokemon on my team. Go Kabutops!" Brock released a pokemon with two scythe-like arms with a brown shell and silver armor on its chest.

Green gasped and brought out her pokedex, "Kabutops the Shellfish Pokemon: It swims freely through water. It catches prey with its scythe-like arms and drains the victim's fluids." Her pokedex beeped.

Red narrowed his eyes, _So he has a water-ground type pokemon. A great counter-attacker against water and grass pokemon because it can learn Aerial Ace. I'll have to be careful. _

Brock started, "Kabutops Slash!" Kabutops ran to the bulb pokemon with an extended scythe and at the last second Bulbasaur dodged and launched a Leech Seed at the shellfish pokemon and started sucking the HP out of the water-ground type. Kabutops launched a Water Pulse landing a direct hit but Bulbasaur grasped Kabutops' arms and launched a Razor Leaf attack landing a critical x4 hit bringing Kabutops to the ground.

"Quick Kabutops don't let him win Aerial Ace!" Brock yelled. Kabutops disappeared, but Red and Bulbasaur stood perfectly still confusing Brock and Green.

_What, why isn't he doing anything. _All of the sudden Red snapped his fingers and a red light appeared above Bulbasaur causing Kabutops to appear.

Brock gasped, "Damnit I forgot about Leech Seed." Kabutops fell to the ground unconscious. After Brock returned Kabutops a bright white light surrounded Bulbasaur forcing Brock, Green and Red to cover their eyes. After the light dismayed Bulbasaur's bulb came out and around Bulbasaur as leaves showing a not born red flower.

"Ivy-Ivysaur!" Ivysaur yelled stretching to get used to it new body.

"Ooh Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur!" Green squealed causing Red and Brock to sweatdrop. Red returned Ivysaur and Brock tossed the Boulder Badge.

"Congratulations Red, Green. You both have gotten your first badge of the Kanto League. Collect seven more badges and you can participate in the 9th Indigo Pokemon League. May your adventures prosper." Green and Red nodded and left Brock's gym. When they got outside they were met with the blaring sun.

"Well, see ya later Red!" Green ran to the east exit of Pewter with Red staring at her retreating figure, chuckling at her anxiousness. He was about to leave when he heard his 'nickname'.

"Yo loser." He turned to see Blue holding a poke ball with a wicked grin on his face.

"This is payback for beating me at gramps's lab. Pidgey let's go!" Blue summoned his normal-flying type pokemon.

_Amazing, he wants to lose a second time. Well, I won't keep him waiting. _Red thought and brought out his Pikachu.

**Me: And that was chapter two of Pokemon FR and LG: My way**


	3. Journey through Mt Moon

**Me: Hello again. I don't know why I'm making these chapters so early. Maybe I'm bored, oh well, let's start!**

**Random reader: I already have the ending planned out for New School, New Drama.**

_**Journey through Mt. Moon**_

**Red's POV...  
><strong>I sighed as I saw Blue's Pidgey go down. Doesn't he know that he'll lose against me?

"I can and will beat you Red. Go Charmander!" Blue yelled summoning his fire lizard. I smirked.

"Why are you smirking? You're Pikachu's hurt and I've got the type advantage against your loser Bulbasaur, so why don't you just accept defeat?" Blue snorted. I pulled out a poke ball and threw it out, revealing Squirtle.

Blue's jaw dropped, "How did you get a Squirtle? Did you steal Green's?" Blue asked accusingly. I sighed and shook my head, always jumping to conclusions, just like Green...Green. I was so dug into my thoughts I didn't hear Blue.

"Hey loser, we gonna battle?" I snapped out of my thoughts and told Squirtle to use Rapid spin. It complied and dug back into its shell and dashed to the lizard at amazing speed.

"Charmander Metal Claw!" Blue desperately called out. Charmander's claws shone white and was about to attack when I ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun. Squirtle, still spinning, fired a high pressured Water Gun repeatedly hitting Charmander. The fire lizard couldn't take it and blacked out.

Blue blinked, "Ugh, not again! I will beat you Red!" He returned his Charmander and ran away. I sighed, he'll never learn will he? I went to the pokemon center and got my pokemon healed. I then went to the market and bought some potions. I exited Pewter City through the east entrance/exit. Before even taking two steps I was challenged by a trainer. I went through some maze-like thing, battling all the trainers in it. I soon found a pokemon center near Mt. Moon and decided to heal my pokemon.

I released my pokemon and we started to go through Mt. Moon. We encountered a lot of wild Zubat, Geodude and a couple a trainers. It wasn't long that after I climbed down some stairs, I heard voices.

"Why are we down here anyway Jessie?" A guy with blue hair groaned, sitting down on a rock next to a cat. The red headed girl standing in-front of him glared at the blue headed guy. They were wearing white shirts and pants with a big red R in the middle of their shirts.

"How should I know James, do you know anything Meowth?" The red headed girl named Jessie asked the small cat named Meowth.

Meowth stood up, "From what I heard the boss wants us to make sure no one gets to Cerulean City. Does that answer your question Jess?" Meowth asked. I furrowed my eyebrows, those three are up to something. Maybe I can find out somehow. I jumped from the stairs I was hanging on. I tip-toed over behind a big boulder that was conveniently placed about 6ft away from them, trying to listen to them.

"Does this info answer your question James?" Jessie asked irritated with her partner.

James nodded and yawned, "Sort of, I mean why were we the ones chosen for this assignment?"

Meowth shrugged, "I don't know Jimmie, maybe he trusts us more then we think?" I was confused; boss, blocking, talking Meowth! I was trying to get a better view when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see a purple gas ball floating above me.

"Koffing!"

**Normal POV...  
><strong>Jessie, James and Meowth turned to see Red lying on the wall unconscious and Koffing K.O.'d.

James put the pieces together, "Koffing must've seen this kid and used Selfdestruct to stop him from continuing. Amazing, Koffing return." James cheered and returned his gravity defying pokemon.

"Well, what should we do with him Jess?" James asked her.

"I have an idea, grab the kid and follow me." Meowth said. Jessie and James nodded and grabbed Red and followed Meowth to wherever they we going.

**Three hours later, Red's POV...  
><strong>I woke up groaning. I tried to move my hands but they were restricted. I snapped my eyes open but shut them immediately from the bright lights. I fluttered them open, getting used to the light when I saw my hands chained to the wall. Luckily my legs were free. Before I had the chance to move I heard laughter.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little punk that tried to sneak passed us." James said as he showed himself. I growled, barring my teeth, showing that I wanted to be let go.

"What were you doing here in Mt. Moon?" Jessie asked as she to, brought herself out of the shadows. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, will they just get to the point.

Meowth walked up to me, "Who are you?" I closed my eyes and kicked the cat pokemon with one of my free legs sending him rolling backwards with a big bump on his head.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" James asked mad at what I did. I just rolled my eyes and gave a cocky smirk.

"Not much of a talker are you punk. Well, we'll see about that. Ekans Wrap!" Jessie said and brought out her snake pokemon. The snake hissed and wrapped itself tightly around my ribs, crushing them. I choked, losing air. I struggled from the snake, but it was futile. I started breathing hard as I heard them cackle in victory, I smirked to myself.

"Are you ready to tell us who you are kid?" Meowth asked still peeved at me kicking his head. I shook my head no and tossed a poke ball straight at Meowth's head. The ball bounced off his head and Jessie caught it.

"What, did you think you could catch him? He belongs to out boss." Jessie snorted and pocketed the poke ball. I smirked from under my cap as they left.

**At Jessie, James and Meowth's campsite, Normal POV...  
><strong>Jessie, James and Meowth were eating when James remembered something.

"Hey, Jess, are you going to see what pokemon is inside that kids poke ball?" James asked finishing the rest of his sandwich.

"Jessie nodded, "Ya, let's see what pokemon we stole." Jessie said and brought out the poke ball. She released the pokemon and materialized into a yellow mouse. Pikachu rubbed its eyes looking around for its master. It saw Jessie, James and Meowth looking down at him confused.

"A Pikachu, we stole a Pikachu from this kid!" James yelled in agony but immediately regretted it. Pikachu's ears perked up and gave a scowl, releasing a Thundershock burning the three kidnappers. Pikachu Quick Attacked away from them and used its nose to find his trainers scent. It wasn't long before he picked up the trail but dodged a Poison Sting.

"Oh no you don't, Koffing help out with Tackle." James said and helped out Ekans with Koffing. Koffing launched itself at Pikachu but dodged and slammed into the floating gas ball with Quick Attack and used Agility heading to Ekans.

Jessie panicked, "Quick Ekans Glare." But Ekans wasn't fast enough. Pikachu got to close and used Thundershock at point-blank, causing an explosion and sending Ekans back at his master, K.O'ing both. Pikachu took his chance and got Red's scent again, using Agility and Quick Attack to get closer to his master. Soon Pikachu saw Red and his arms chained to the wall.

"Pika! (Red!)" Pikachu screamed causing Red to look up.

Red smirk, "Nice job, now Iron Tail, get the chains off of me!" Pikachu nodded and used Iron Tail on both chains setting his master free. They were about to leave when Jessie, James and Meowth blocked their path.

"Not so fast twerp." James said and brought Koffing back out for a third time.

Red shook his head, "I have no time for these losers, Pikachu Flash." Red mumbled to Pikachu and covered his eyes. Pikachu released a bright light blinding everyone except Red and Pikachu. They took their chance and made a run for it, gliding down the stairs Jessie, James and Meowth took to get up here. Soon their vision cleared and they looked around to see Red and Pikachu gone.

"Damnit! Inform the other rockets James!" Jessie ordered to her partner/crush.

James nodded, "Yes mam! All other rockets, attention: we got a kid in a red jacket and a Pikachu running loose. If you see them, capture them alive. Make sure he does not escape!" James ordered into the radio. It was followed by a static _yes sir _from the other lines.

**With Red, Red's POV...  
><strong>I was running with Pikachu in-front of me, its ears perked in case of danger. It wasn't long before I saw three guys all wearing the same thing, black shirts, black shoes, black hats and brown boots with a red R in the middle. I groaned; will they ever give me a break? I brought out Squirtle and Ivysaur who started running with me and Pikachu.

"Pikachu Thundershock! Ivysaur Razor Leaf! Squirtle Bubble!" They all complied and attacked the three black clothed men unconscious. I smirked and gave my pokemon their orders. Pikachu took front and Ivysaur and Squirtle guarded the rear just in case we were being followed by others. We ran, K.O'ing all other people who were trying to take us down. It wasn't long before we found another flight of stairs leading to a dead end.

"Well, looks like your escape has drawn to an end." We turned around to see Jessie, James, Meowth and two other black clothed men. They brought put Ekans, Koffing and Zubat.

I put my head down, "Looks like we've got no choice... Pika (Pikachu) block them with Thundershock, Saur (Ivysaur) and Blast (Squirtle), make an exit." I said loud enough for them to hear. Pika dodged Poison Stings, Tackle's and Wing Attack's and countered with Quick Attack's and Iron Tail's. Meanwhile Saur and Blast were blasting the wall behind me with Razor Leaf and Bubble.

I bit my lip, if Saur and Blast didn't create an exit soon enough I was gonna have to fight off these freaks myself. If luck was on my side Blast learned Water Gun and blasted through the wall. Pika used Flash, blinding everyone which gave me a chance. I returned Blast and Saur, grabbed Pika and ran to the new entrance only to see it was a 20ft drop. My jaw dropped: what floor were we on, because I thought we were going down.

I just shook my head, _Let's hope we survive. _I thought and jumped from the exit, skydiving to the ground.

**Normal POV...**  
>Jessie and James looked out the exit to Red's figure falling to the ground.<p>

The rockets were about to follow me when Jessie stopped them, "Let him go, the others will finish him." The rockets nodded and left with Jessie, James and Meowth.

**With the skydiving Red...  
><strong>Red felt the wind blow against his face as he flew straight to the ground holding his newly named Pikachu Pika against his chest. As soon as he got close to the ground he did a mid-air backflip and slammed to the ground feet first. He felt his knees buckle and fell to the ground from the pain in his legs. Red smiled and breathed heavily, glad to be safe.

He let Pika go and stood up, his legs hurting, "Note to self: Never do that again." He mumbled to himself and groaned from the pain, forcing him to sit down.

Red sighed, _Might as well set up. _Red thought and got out a sleeping bag and a tent.

**Next morning: 10:00 a.m. Red's POV...  
><strong>I got out and looked at the sun glaring down on him. My legs still felt sore but they were better than yesterday. I gathered my stuff and left to Cerulean City. On the way I battled a few trainers and heard someone talk about Cerulean Cove. And heard a rumor that a powerful pokemon lived there, I thought that I would come back later to see if the rumor would be true.

It wasn't long before I reached Cerulean City: Land of the Water Pokemon. I went to the Pokemon Center and decided to rest before battling the gym leader.

**Me: And that is the end of chapter 3 of Pokemon FR and LG: My Way. Next chapter: Red battles the gym leader and meets Bill. See ya then!**


End file.
